1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical quantity detection element, a physical quantity detection device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object including the physical quantity detection element.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a physical quantity detection element which is configured based on a principle of a locker lever and detects capacitance which changes according to physical quantity such as acceleration has been known as a method of detecting physical quantity such as acceleration in a vertical direction. For example, JP-T-2010-512527 discloses a micromachining type Z sensor (physical quantity detection element) including a locker lever configured with a torsion spring, and a mass structure in which a seismic auxiliary mass body is provided on one side of the torsion spring and masses of both sides of the torsion spring are different from each other. In this physical quantity detection element, when the physical quantity such as acceleration in the vertical direction is applied, the locker lever having the greater mass of the mass body is pressed down, and capacitance formed between counter electrodes facing the mass body changes. The detection of the physical quantity such as acceleration is performed by measuring the change in capacitance.
In the physical quantity detection element having the above-described system, a penetration hole is provided on a movable body in order to prevent drag due to air generated between the movable body and a substrate (squeeze film damping: hereinafter referred to as damping), when the movable body (mass structure) is displaced towards the substrate on which fixed electrodes (counter electrodes) are formed. However, in the physical quantity detection element disclosed in JP-T-2010-512527, since a gap (web width) close to the penetration hole provided on a first mass portion (auxiliary mass body) is narrower than a gap close to the penetration hole provided on the movable body, the first mass portion is easily damaged when the impact is on the movable body. A decrease in mass of the first mass portion causes a decrease in sensitivity for detecting the physical quantity such as acceleration, and therefore miniaturization of the physical quantity detection element is difficult.